There for you
by A-smart-blonde
Summary: When Ginny finds out terrible news, she doesn't know how she will ever get over it. But then, out of no where...someone shows up, to comfort her. Creating a new frienship, that looks very promising.


Bright brown eyes stayed locked onto the window, watching the raindrops drip down the cold glass. It was odd, the girl though, how the raindrops looked so much like tears, rolling down a soft cheek. A light sigh emerged from the small girl as her eyes tore away from the window. It had been only five days since the tragedy. Five days since her joy, and happiness was sucked out of her like a vacuum. The girl pulled her bright red hair out of her pale face. She blinked, remembering the day that the news arrived.

It had been a month since her older brothers, Fred and George, vanished. It was believed that they were still alive…but no one knew were the brothers were at. On a cool February day, Ginny Weasley was called down to go to Dumbledores office. Obediently, she made her way to the office, following a prefect to the office. Nothing good ever happened when she was sent to the headmaster's office. As she gently stepped onto one of the steps near the goblet, the prefect said the password, and Ginny felt the staircase rise. The prefect gave Ginny a sympathetic nod, and left. Her heart froze as she reached the office. Her eyes landed on her older brother Ron, who was sitting down, his head in his hands, and, to her surprise, her mum sitting beside him, crying loudly. Ginny thought about spinning around quickly towards the door. She didn't want to know what happened…she wanted to stay happy- or as happy as you can be when you have you-know-who lurking around. But before she even had a chance to give it a second thought, Dumbledore appeared. "Please…have a seat Miss. Weasley. Ginny slowly took a seat, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She avoided Dumbledore's kind, bright blue eyes.

"Ginny…" He began slowly. Ginny looked up hesitantly at the elderly man. She blinked, an odd nervousness or anxiety in her eyes. "I'm afraid that…that we have received a report- about two bodies-" Ginny's eyes widened as he spoke. "Your of course, aware that your brothers disappeared a month ago…" Ginny slowly raised from her seat, walking backward towards the door. Her head shaking. She mouthed out the word no, her eyes filling with tears. "We believe the bodies are those of Fred and George Weasley."

Ginny felt as if she could collapse. Right then and there. Her eyes moved to her brother and mother, who sobbed quietly, and back to Dumbledore who looked sympathetic.

Ginny shook her head once more and said, "No…they- they can't be dead." And then, not knowing what else to do, Ginny flew out of the office, and began running. Were to, she had no clue. She simply began running as fast as she could…she had to get away.

Within minutes Ginny found herself outside, in the cold weather. She kneeled down on the ground, under a large oak tree, her hands covering her face as she cried. She didn't say anything. She just sat there. And cried. She could not believe it. How could her brothers…Fred and George. Two of the kindest, funniest, and light-hearted boys be dead…just like that. Unconsciously, Ginny slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out a small device. A small smile formed on her face as she realized what it was.

One of her bother's little joke items. She stuffed the joke back into her pocket, promising to keep it when someone appeared behind her.

"Ginny? Ginny…what are you doing out here your going to freeze-" The person paused briefly, realizing the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ginny what is wrong?"

Slowly, Ginny looked up to see Harry Potter.

And she told him everything.

Ginny carefully got up from the chair in the common room. Since those five days her and Harry had gotten closer. Ginny was always close to Fred and George. Since she no longer trusted diaries, she chose to tell Fred and George her secrets, and they never let any thing she said slip. They knew everything...and took her secrets to their graves.

But now, Ginny had somehow chosen Harry to be the person she spoke to. She didn't know how it happened, maybe it was because how well he listened to her. But in return, Harry began loosening up slightly, and started talking to Ginny about his problems.

Ginny immediatly felt horrible for being so upset over her problems. As soon as Harry began speaking to her, she felt selfish. She had no idea how Harry could handle all of the pressure with Voldemort and everything.


End file.
